Genwaku Emi
Appearance General Appearance Her normal appearance is that of an oddly youthful looking young woman. She his bright pink hair, with one lock that seemingly sticks out and makes a circular shape almost like a halo. Adorned with a smile, her eyes rarely open very wide unless furious and her expressions are usually happy and carefree. At work she generally wears something similar to school apparel, but with her own personal flairs. Hero Costume If she must, her hero costume consists of a traditional white kimono, dressed up with her usual style of accessories. She also styles her hair, making it appear like she has two long ears. Personality Emi is someone who can almost always be seen smiling and speaking in a somewhat light and cheerful tone. She speaks slow and calmly and her words generally give off an air of warmth and understanding, especially for the students she cares so dearly for. Though at times, this warmth can be subverted by words that as cold and threatening, as if a demon hides behind a warm facade. Though those who have seen her at her worst know that this is not a woman who you wish to risk making cross with you. For the sake of protecting her students, there is no line she won't cross to keep them safe. However, for those who don't have her ready to kill, you can pacify her by talking about fashon. Or at least, that usually works. Character Background For at least a few years, she was the Pro Hero known as Kitsumono, who specialized in espionage and stealth operations. No one is quite sure why, but she eventually decided that she'd done enough and wanted to try her hand at education. Despite all odds, she managed to become the principal of U.A. high school in only a few years. Perhaps she knows someone in the education system. Aspects # Seemingly Kind # Motherly # Mama Bear # Focused # Determined # No Rules in War Quirk Polymorph It allows the user to transmute organic or inorganic matter into something incredibly similar in composition. For example, using her own body, Emi can transform her appearance into other humans or even other species. However, due to a psychological limit, she must always remain a female and the change itself takes a few seconds of deep concentration, along with a bright red light as her body transforms. For non-organic matter, the change is effortless, probably due to no fear of hurting someone. With a surge of electrical looking energy, she can perform acts of what seem like alchemy. Things such as increasing the oxygen in the area to enrage a nearby fire, deconstruct rock into gravel, change the PH balance in the air to make it toxic, and so on. She usually performs such feats by snapping her fingers and causing a spark of energy to shoot towards the area and to immediately being the transmutation. One limitation, however, is that she adores fashion and would never alter her own clothing. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:NPC Category:Faculty